


Night Life

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "I never imagined you would try to hire an escort when I agreed to bring you to Tokyo," Takemura said, leaning against the car, Oda staggering, Takemura grabbing him before he can fall. "You are above that, Oda," Takemura said, as if Oda was truly listening to what he had to say.Oda let out a sigh as Takemura's hands roamed across his chest. "Is this what you wanted from that dancer? Hmm? Attention?"
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Goro Takemura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Night Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 1 in the morning woo

“What is downtown that you want to see so bad?” Takemura asked after the third time Oda asked him for permission to leave the training facility. Almost everything Oda needed was within the campus grounds. Training rooms. A full gym. An entire medical wing. Barbers. There was very little that Oda would need that existed off Arasaka property. And Takemura could not understand why Oda was wanting to go to the downtown area, especially. 

“I want to see the town,” Oda said. “I did not get to do many of the things that people do, since I was taken in by Arasaka,” he explained, leaning against the railing next to Takemura on the roof of the facility. The warm breeze brushed across their faces.

“Commoner activities, I assure you, they are not what they seem like on the television, you will not enjoy them," Takemura told him, looking out towards the skyline. The sun was slowly beginning to set.

“I still would like to experience it while I still can, before I am sent off to work as Hanako-sama’s bodyguard,” he said, Takemura glancing over at him. His hair had grown considerably since they had met; Oda vowing to grow it out in an effort to break the mold of all the soldiers that seemed to look the same. As soon as he was given the clearance to do what he wanted to his appearance, he immediately shaved the sides of his head. Takemura hummed in approval at the sight as his short hair had grown out quite a bit, getting in his face now during sparring. “Plus, my birthday is nearing, I would like to do something to celebrate.”

Takemura clicked his tongue, shaking his head before looking out at the Tokyo skyline. "I have never asked for anything otherwise," Oda continued. 

“If I say no, will you attempt to sneak out?” 

“If you say no, I will not go, but I may resent you for not allowing me to go” he said, Takemura rolling his eyes quickly. Oda did have a point, once he was sent off to live with Hanako, he would likely never leave the Arasaka compound she resided in.

“Alright, I will take you downtown tomorrow morning,” he agreed with a gentle nod of his head. 

“Can we go at night? I want to see the nightlife,” Oda explained, knowing he was pushing it already, but he wanted to see the city at night, all lit up. He wanted to see the streets filled with people after work, on their way to restaurants and clubs, to watch taxis filling the streets as people enjoyed the Friday night; the end of the working week.

“That is suitable,” he agreed, Oda smiling. "I will pick you up tomorrow evening just after sunset." 

"Thank you," Oda bowed. "I won't be late," he promised. 

* * *

  
  


“What are you wearing?” Takemura asked, looking Oda over. Gone were his standard issued Arasaka sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. In their place was a pair of black slacks and a white button down. If it were not for the cyberware that coated his neck and vanished below his shirt, he would look like any regular person on the streets of Tokyo. 

“I wanted to wear what other people wear and blend in,” Oda pointed out. Takemura had never seen him in anything other than workout gear before. Although, he had never really seen Oda outside of practice or sparring, so it should not surprise him too much. 

“I see, I guess it is as the saying goes, _when in Rome,_ ” he nodded in approval, heading back towards the car. 

Oda eyed the vehicle.

“Can I drive?” Oda asked. 

“No,” Takemura said instantly. 

“Please?”

“Do not push your luck, Oda.”

“Alright, that is fair,” Oda said, climbing into the passenger seat, knowing it was best not to fight his mentor on this. "Can I drive eventually?"

"Perhaps later I will let you drive, you do not know how, right?" Takemura asked, getting into the driver's seat.

"Right," Oda nodded, not having learned how to yet. Takemura insisted on teaching him combat rather than mundane activities- there would rarely be times he would need to drive himself as Hanako-sama's bodyguard, but he would need to learn eventually in case the event were to arise. 

"I will teach you to drive eventually," Takemura gave him his word, Oda smiling at the thought of finally being able to drive. "Now, where do you wish to go?” Takemura said, turning the car on. The lights of the interior turned on as the engine hummed to life, Oda putting on his seat belt. 

“There’s a place called _Kijin_ downtown, several people recommended it to me,” he smiled. "I guess it's really popular. I asked around for suggestions, and everyone said that one."

Takemura was silent, typing it into the GPS. 

“Very well,” he agreed, Oda looking out the window as the facility got smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror behind them.

  
  


“This is the place?” Takemura asked, staring up at the massive three-story nightclub. 

“Yes,” Oda nodded, Takemura having a fairly bad feeling about this, but did not say anything as he pulled into a parking garage, parking up on the third floor. Takemura could hear the thrum of the bass from the sidewalk outside, the music extremely loud as Oda went up the steps, slipping inside quickly, Takemura catching up. 

It was _hot_ inside, no doubt from how many people were inside. The floor shook with the music, the both of them feeling the vibration of it in their chests. 

Takemura couldn’t even hear Oda speaking with the bouncer, watching his eyes flicker blue before leading his mentor further inside, the entrance fee taken care of for him. 

Oda looked like he was meant to be there, moving to undo the top two buttons of his dress shirt, exposing more of his cyberware that traced down his sternum. He was able to blend in with the masses of crowds, Takemura following him over to the bar. 

There were far too many people in here than Takemura presumed was allowed per the fire code, but he said nothing as Oda leaned against the bar, flagging down the bartender. 

“I’ll take whatever you suggest,” Oda smiled, transferring the funds quickly. 

“It is not wise to be drinking,” Takemura reminded him. 

“I have never had alcohol, I want to try,” he said, the bartender vanishing further away, starting to put together a drink for him. He knew that his request was not irrational, people always wanted things that they had never had, or could not have. 

The bartender returned, setting a large glass down in front of Oda, who took it quickly, taking a large gulp off the top. "This is good," he smiled. "There's probably not that much alcohol in here anyways," he shrugged, Takemura knowing that it was probably true. Overpriced bar drinks tended to not have much alcohol in them, usually being composed entirely of ice and juices and fillers. 

Despite the music being overwhelming, despite how hot it was, Oda still seemed like he was enjoying himself. Even though he knew no one, just the sight of being around other people and not in a combat setting was enough to make him happy. Oda downed his first drink, the chilled drink cooling him down fairly well, offering a sip to Takemura quickly. 

"It tastes good and it is cold, you will like it," Oda said. 

"I do not drink while working," he said, declining.

"But you're not working, it is after hours, is it not?" 

"It may be after hours, but I am still working, watching you," Takemura pointed out, Oda rolling his eyes. 

"You should relax more," Oda said, setting the empty glass on the counter, eyes flickering blue as he transferred a tip to the bartender quickly. 

"I do relax, in my free time," he said, the music changing to something faster. Oda looked out at the dance floor, watching the dozens of people dancing together. "Go, enjoy your night," he said, nudging him on the shoulder. "I will wait here," he said. 

"You sure?"

"Yes, go have your fun," Takemura said. 

Oda smiled, vanishing into the large crowd. Takemura leaned against the bar, watching and listening to the gossip around him, people laughing obnoxiously loud, spilling drinks as they danced. It was certainly not his type of club, as if there was even a type he would be interested in. 

Takemura had never been to a club in his life. 

After nearly twenty minutes Oda came back, sweat dripping down his face as he leaned against the bar, panting. He flagged down the bartender again. 

"This is fun," Oda said, although Takemura could not see what part of getting sweaty and drunk seemed fun, but at least Oda was enjoying it.

Takemura nodded as Oda worked on his second drink, before working on his third and fourth, no doubt dancing up a thirst. 

As time went on, Oda began to lean against the counter more and more, Takemura made a face as he ordered typical bar food, fingertips shining with grease as he ate onion rings, holding one out for Takemura. 

"I will pass, thank you though," Takemura said, sitting next to Oda at the bar as he ate and drank, his smile never leaving his face. It was odd, seeing Oda in such a way. Relaxed. Happy. Satisfied. He distantly wondered what kind of life Oda would be living if he had not joined Arasaka. Would he be pulling two or three jobs to keep a roof over his head in some slums, or would he be a mercenary for hire. 

Oda ate the entire basket of food, Takemura staring at the red and white checkered paper that lined the small plastic basket, watching as it had turned color from all the grease. But Oda did not seem deterred in the slightest. 

Oda returned to the dance floor, Takemura watching him converse with a few strangers, practically shouting to hear each other over the loud music. Oda waved as his new found friends introduced themselves to the rest of the gang. 

He had never seen Oda go out of his way to talk to people, preferring to work alone. Then again, he himself worked best alone as well. But the alcohol seemed to be loosening him up fairly quickly, encouraging being social, laughing at jokes loudly. Takemura could not hear him, but he knew he was laughing, staggering as he did so, one of the guys catching him before he could completely fall over. 

"I'm so hot," Oda panted, sweat causing a few loose strands of hair to cling to his forehead. 

"There is roof access, you could cool down up there," Takemura suggested, Oda looking at him with bright eyes. 

"Oh, that's smart!" He shouted, Takemura unsure if it was due to the loud music messing with his audio processor, or if it was the alcohol. 

"How much is in these?" Takemura asked offhandedly, holding up two of the empty glasses. 

"About a shot each, not too much," the bartender laughed. 

Takemura knew he had about four drinks, meaning four shots. It was good that he was eating too, but there was no doubt he was going to be fairly drunk when it was fully settled in him. 

"Let's go up top," Takemura said, practically tugging Oda towards the steps, feeling him stumble against him as he struggled to coordinate enough for the stairs. 

Oda practically gasped for air as Takemura shoved open the door at the top of the steps, cold fresh air brushing across his damp face. 

"Oh this feels nice," Oda grinned, Takemura hauling him against the railing, overlooking the city. 

"You are drunk," Takemura sighed.

"No I'm Oda," Oda smiled over at him. Takemura rolled his eyes at his words, Oda leaning against the railing, looking down. "Oh, we're high up," he observed. "What would happen… if I fell?" 

"I would catch you," Takemura said. 

"Oh," Oda said, thinking for a moment. Takemura gasped the second Oda's foot left the ground, attempting to climb up on the railing. 

"Do not!" Takemura shouted, hauling him away from the edge. 

"Fine," Oda grumbled. "I won't, I promise," he said, Takemura finally letting go of Oda. "But you'd really catch me?"

"Of course, you are my student. And I am to take care of you." 

"Ah," Oda smiled, leaning against him a bit. Takemura leaned against the railing, listening to the city around them as Oda smiled. "This is nice, I wish we spent more time together outside of training, you know?" 

Takemura glanced over at Oda- it was true though that they did not spend any time together outside of training, they did not even share meals with each other's company. When it came down to it, Takemura did not actually know anything about Oda aside from his combat; he never spoke about his past, or family. 

Then again, neither did Takemura. 

Takemura did not answer, but Oda was too tipsy to really care. "Let's go to another club." 

"Are you not enjoying yourself here?" 

"There's somewhere else I want to go," Oda pointed out, standing up. 

"Alright, fine," Takemura caved, hoping that Oda would quickly tire himself out at the next club, and they could go back. 

Oda insisted that the next club was close enough to walk to, so Takemura didn't have to move his car. Although Oda was having issues walking on his own, Takemura didn't need to assist him in walking. The cool air seemed to have sobered him up quite a bit, which Takemura was thankful for. He really did not feel like babysitting him. 

"Here we are," he smiled, Takemura sighing as he ducked inside with Oda, wanting to go home already. He did not see this activity as fun, more of a nuisance than anything. He could not imagine drinking to the point where he was impaired, dancing and making a fool of himself.

Takemura's face heated up as he realized what kind of club they were in, Oda already paying both of their entrance fees, heading up towards the stage to watch the dancers. 

"Oda… why here?" Takemura asked, Oda looking over at him, eyes reflecting the bright colored lights from overhead. His light blue optics changing from red to purple to blue, the lights bouncing off of them.

"Why not?" He asked, looking up at the stage. "I've never been to one of these," he said, watching the men on stage dance, twirling around poles, their skins glistening with glitter and sweat as they flaunted around in nothing but skin tight shorts and thongs. 

This was not what Takemura had been expecting. 

A _men's_ strip club, at that. 

He had never thought to imagine which way Oda swung, it was never of his business, after all. He wondered if he was truly this way, or if he was just too impaired to really care. 

"Can you bring me a drink?" Oda asked, looking over to Takemura, "alcohol, not water," he said, knowing full well that Takemura would probably just bring him water. 

"Fine," Takemura agreed, slipping away from the edge of the stage. He told himself he was only doing it to spare himself the humiliation of being so close to the stage. Oda leaning against it. He did as asked, bringing Oda a drink, making his way through the crowd to hand it to him. The men on stage smiled at him, one giving him a wink as he diverted his attention back to Oda. He wished he would have convinced him to go elsewhere. Or even back home.

"Thanks," he gave him a lopsided grin, working on it quickly. Takemura watched as the drink was consumed rapidly, Takemura taking the empty glass from him and setting it on the ground next to the stage.

"Hey," the dancer said, crouching down on the edge of the stage. "You and your friend are pretty cute, wanna head to the back?" His fingers traced across Oda's jawline, a blush creeping its way across his face. 

"You think I'm cute?" Oda chuckled, looking over to Takemura. "He thinks you're cute too," he smiled, Takemura clearly not interested. 

"Let's go to the back, you look like you're a load of fun, I'd love to give you a personal dance," he offered, Oda sipping on his drink. 

"Oh? I'd like that," Oda said. Takemura was less than amused. "What kind of dance," he snickered. He leaned against the stage, although Takemura couldn't tell if it was because he was that drunk, or he was trying to play it cool as he flirted heavily with the dancer.

"Any kind you want, who knows, I'd love to get those clothes off of you," the dancer winked, Oda's pulse spiking at the thought. "I wanna see just how far down that cyberware goes," he hummed, eyes tracing across Oda's armored collarbones, looking at where the sleek metal vanished underneath the button down he wore. 

"He's not interested," Takemura said, putting a hand on Oda's shoulder, trying to convince him otherwise.

The dancer clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

"Wish people would stop bringing their jealous boyfriends to the club," he grumbled, standing back up. 

"Hey," Oda shook Takemura's hand off. "He's not my boyfriend," he insisted, glaring at Takemura before looking up at the dancer on stage. 

"Hmmm," the dancer hummed, Oda's eyes flickering as he transfered five-thousand eddies to him. 

"What'll that get me?" 

"Honey that'll get you anything you want," the dancer beamed, hopping off of the stage, placing a hand on Oda's button down. Oda could smell the sweat and perfume off of him, mouth watering at the thought of the man peeling his clothes off in some back room, grinding against him.

"Oda," Takemura said, speaking up about his poor decision. 

"Your friend's a real drag, you know?" The dancer laughed, Oda laughing alongside him, His face was fully flushed at this point, no doubt passing drunk now. Takemura would not be surprised if the drinks here contained more alcohol than that at the last club, encouraging people to loosen their wallets for the dancers. 

"I am trying to keep him out of trouble, or whatever your name is," Takemura said, Oda letting out a sigh. 

"Tell your friend to get lost, and then we can head to the back," the dancer suggested, putting both hands on Oda's shoulder now, running a hand up through the back of his hair, feeling out his undercut gently. 

"Uhh," Oda muttered, despite his drunkenness, he knew better. "How about I don't, and say I did," he said, Takemura glaring at him now. 

The dancer looked over Takemura. 

"Then I'll tell him to get lost, he doesn't even look like he wants to be here, you can go on home now," he grinned. "I'll make sure he gets home safe and sound in one piece." 

"That will not be needed, that is my job," Takemura said, wrenching the dancer's hands off of Oda, giving him a shove towards the stage. 

"I don't get paid enough for this stupid job," the dancer grumbled, sending the five-thousand eddies back to Oda before climbing back on stage, deciding it wasn't worth the fight. 

Takemura grumbled, tugging Oda by the arm off of the dance floor and out of the club, feeling him stumble a few times behind him. 

"Takemura-san wait uuuuup," Oda whined, the fresh air felt good against him, being led back to the car. Oda looked up at the bright flashing lights of the city, trying to engrain this memory into his mind, a smile across his face as he looked up at the massive advertisements for cans of sodas and energy drinks, advertisements for Arasaka just above them.

The parking garage was completely empty, then again, it was half past two in the morning. Their footsteps echoed throughout the third floor of the garage as they approached the car.

"I never imagined you would try to hire an escort when I agreed to bring you to Tokyo," Takemura said, leaning against the car, Oda staggering, Takemura grabbing him before he can fall. "You are above that, Oda," Takemura said, as if Oda was truly listening to what he had to say. 

Oda let out a sigh as Takemura's hands roamed across his chest. "Is this what you wanted from that dancer? Hmm? Attention?" 

"Yeah," Oda whispered, eyes half-closed, head swimming from the alcohol. His movements were slowed, stumbling until his chest was pressed against Takemura's. His mentor said nothing as he could feel Oda's hardened cock grinding against his thigh from the sights at the club. 

"Hands against the car, now," Takemura ordered, Oda doing as he was told, Takemura's hands roaming across his back. "You are better than that, Oda. You do not need to fall so low as to _pay_ for an escort's services," he shook his head, hands shifting to his front, racing across his chest, brushing across his nipples through the soft white fabric of his dress shirt. He knew Oda was fit, feeling out the lean muscle of his chest before his hands slipped down over his abs.

"T-Takemura…" Oda moaned, head falling forward, forehead pressed against the cool metal body of the car just above the door. 

"Letting a stranger put his hands all over you, I did not think you were that easy," Takemura scoffed, working at Oda's belt, tugging his pants down, his boxers following suit over the slope of his ass. 

"Oh… fuck," Oda said, tugging two small items from his slack pockets, struggling with them having been pulled down. 

Lube.

A single condom. 

Takemura grit his teeth, wondering if the entire point of him coming to the city was to try to get laid. At this point, it would not surprise him at all.

Takemura took both items, setting the condom on the roof of the car, tearing open the packet of lube with his teeth, pouring the contents over his fingers. 

One hand held Oda's waist in place, the other moving down to prod at his entrance, Oda practically grinding back against his fingers. 

"Takemura… please," Oda whimpered, eyes slipping closed as one of Takemura's fingers finally breached him. He panted as it was worked in and out of him, a second quickly being added, stretching him further. 

Oda's thoughts felt like they were too far from him, wanting to say things, but unable to find the words. They were on the tip of his tongue, but his brain could not put them together into a coherent sentence, letting a moan fall from his lips instead. "No, please," he whined as Takemura removed his fingers, working at his own belt, pulling his pants down enough to tug his cock out, slipping the condom on. "Takemura please… I need you." 

"I am right here, I will give you what you desire," Takemura promised, pressing the head of his cock against Oda's entrance, giving a few gentle shoves, but not pushing in fully yet. Oda's moans got louder, his hips working back against his, trying to coax his cock in on his own. "Be good," Takemura said, both hands moving to his hips, grasping onto them tightly as he began to push himself inside. 

Oda's lips parted, gasping at the sensation of being filled so _perfectly._ He moaned loudly, his body taking inch after inch of Takemura's cock, stretching him further than he ever had experienced before.

"Oh… ah!" He cried out, Takemura pulling out gently before giving a harsh slam back inside. "Do… that again," Oda begged, legs spreading further, Takemura pistoning into him roughly, Oda practically sobbing in pleasure against the side of the car. His breath fogged up the glass of the driver's side window, Takemura watching the fogged area get larger and larger as Oda struggled to breathe. 

His cock ached between his legs, every cell of his body firing off with pleasure. Takemura moaned against the back of Oda's neck, his thighs hitting Oda's with every deep thrust inside. The sounds filled the parking garage, Oda's moans echoing slightly as Takemura adjusted his footing. "Oh! Fuck!" Oda sobbed, reaching down to grasp his own cock. He didn't think he had ever been so worked up in his life, jerking himself off quickly as Takemura fucked him against the side of his car. 

"You are mine, do you understand?" Takemura asked, breath hot against Oda's ear. 

"Y-yes! I'm yours!" He moaned, eyes fully closed. A shiver ran down his spine, tears running down his face as Takemura's cock battered his prostate, his legs shaking beneath him as he began to feel weaker and weaker. "T-Takemura… I…" He panted, fisting his cock faster. 

He couldn't help it, letting out a deep moan as he came across the side of the car, streaks of pearly white standing out against the black body of the vehicle. 

Takemura's eyes slipped closed, Oda's hole clenching around him tightly as he came. His nails dug into the soft skin of his waist as he rested his forehead against Oda's shoulder as he continued to fuck him thoroughly, slamming in entirely with every deep thrust. Oda's legs wobbled beneath him, nearly crying as his body was forced into overstimulation. A shiver shot down his spine. 

"No one is allowed to touch you, no one," Takemura said, Oda's eyes practically rolling back, his cock still hard. He was not sure why he was acting this way towards Oda, he had never thought about him this way, or in any way other than his student. But he could not help but feel angry when the dancer was putting his hands all over Oda, running his fingers through Oda's damp hair, encouraging him to do sinful acts with him in the back for eddies. 

"O-only you," Oda whimpered, trying to shove Takemura's hand away as he grasped his cock. Hot pain shot through him, letting out a deep groan as he was stroked meticulously. After a few long moments, pain began to slowly shift to pleasure again, Oda practically thrusting into Takemura's fist. "Oh god… oh fuck," he moaned. A car alarm went off in the distance, neither of them even caring about the fact that they were doing this so in the open, in a public parking garage in downtown Tokyo, nonetheless. 

Perhaps that's what made it fun. 

The thrill of getting caught made Oda moan, pushing his hips back to meet Takemura's deep thrusts. 

Takemura could tell Oda was getting close again, his body shaking against his chest, legs struggling to keep him upright as his body was quickly running out of energy. "Ah!" He cried, cumming again against the side of the car, less this time; clearly already spent.

His whole body ached, exhaustion tugging him down as Takemura let go of him- both hands digging into the dip of his waist. 

"My Sandayu," he panted against Oda's shoulder, forcing his cock in as far as he could go and releasing deep into the condom.

The only sound they could hear was their own pants. Oda's legs wobbled again, Takemura taking it as a hint that he should get him home soon. The last thing he wanted to do was have Oda black out on him, and he would be forced to carry him to a bed for the night. At least he was able to walk. 

For now. 

Oda moaned gently, almost silently as Takemura pulled out, slipping the condom off, tossing it into the trash can that was nearly overflowing with soda cans. 

"'m tired," Oda panted, Takemura fixing his pants for him before helping him into the passenger side seat of the car. He grabbed some napkins from the glovebox while he was at it, cleaning up the side of the car before tossing those in the trash too. 

"Did you have a fun night?" Takemura asked, Oda leaning against the door, rubbing his eyes before yawning slightly.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Will you bring me back?" Oda asked, fumbling with his seat belt a few times before finally managing to click it into place. 

Takemura was silent. 

"Yes, I will bring you back," he promised, smiling.

Oda smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff! This fic officially marks 100k words written for 2021 so far! Special shoutout to the discord server and to bean for inspiring me to write so much <3


End file.
